Lightweight
Lightweight is a Tier 2 perk featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a Tier 1 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In ''Modern Warfare 2'' , it allows players to move faster. It is available at the start of the multiplayer game, in the First Recon default class, and at level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked it is also immediately available. The perk currently allows players a 7% movement speed increase, following a discovery that the PC Patch 1.06 decreased it from its original 10% speed boost. When upgraded to Pro, after sprinting 30 miles with the perk equipped, users are able to fire their weapons faster after sprinting. It cuts the time between sprinting and firing in half, similar to how Sleight of Hand Pro halves the time taken to aim down the sight. The description, however, on the multiplayer screen states it provides "Faster ADS after sprinting", which is misleading to some players. Sprinting 30 miles with Lightweight activated completes the Lightweight Pro IV challenge. The Lightweight Pro VI challenge unlocks the Perk picture as an Emblem and also gives the Title "Pathfinder", and is unlocked after sprinting 250 miles with the perk. Oftentimes it is used in conjunction with the Marathon perk for rushing classes, resulting to faster, unlimited sprint. Lightweight Pro also works well with Sleight of Hand Pro, as though the latter enables faster aiming, the player cannot hip-fire or aim fast enough after sprinting without the former. The two perks can compensate for the Light Machine Guns' slow aim, or add a good quality to a Sub Machine Gun, which does not lose movement speed while aiming. Call of Duty: Black Ops Lightweight returns as a Tier 1 perk in Black Ops. It is one of the three perks in the game that is purchased by default. Overview Lightweight multiplies movement speed by 1.07. Its pro version eliminates falling damage. In private matches, Lightweight can be altered to increase speed from 5% to 100%. Lightweight makes the player model appear lightly equipped. Pro Challenges *'Escape Death' - Escape death 5 times after being shot. *'Melee Kills' - Get 15 melee kills. *'Offense Medal' - Get 10 offense medals by killing enemies near their objectives. Tips *Killing an enemy while carrying the flag will grant an offense medal, which helps unlock the pro version of this perk. *Killing an enemy while they are near or at their captured point on Domination will help complete this challenge. *Killing enemies near the bomb in demolition while on the attacking side will help complete this challenge. Trivia ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' * This perk was seen in the teaser trailer in early 2009 on the sign hanging over the security checkpoint. * The icon for this perk is roughly modeled after the winged shoe of the Greek god Hermes. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Combat Training, the player does not need to complete the Offense Medal challenge to unlock Lightweight Pro, since players cannot play objective based gametypes. Instead, the player will have to get 5 Backstabber medals. *It's pro version eliminates any kind of fall damage. However, on the Wii version, players still take fall damage after diving. es:Peso_ligero Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks